


Rejoice

by TheQuietWings



Series: My TMA Poetry [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Agnes Montague Needs a Hug, Blanket Permission, Cults, F/F, F/M, Fire, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Martyrdom, Poetry, Sad, The Desolation Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/TheQuietWings
Summary: just some Agnes feels in poem form.
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Gertrude Robinson, Agnes Montague/Jude Perry, Jack Barnabas/Agnes Montague
Series: My TMA Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062341
Kudos: 3





	Rejoice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaCroixLime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCroixLime/gifts).



> @LaCroixLime: this is to make up for all my elias shitposting

This is your story

And I will tell it

Unfair

You protest But someone must speak the words and your throat

Unfair

is a funny thing to claim. For a martyr

A dead martyr better than a living one

better than living

You would tell a story of

Destruction Black coffee

Light Dates

Fire Fire

Life devoured A last kiss

is what I say.

So to feed our archives

tape recorders

tiny gods that see and see and

see what you’ve done now?

Remind me to tell you about Agnes sometime

And for some time, you’ve lingered

merely embers tied down

And for

That spider silk doesn’t burn as easily as you thought

I am telling your story. Stop me if you’re used to it.

Keep your devotees

No, that wasn’t allowance

Keep your devotees.

you’ll be watched and you’ll be Watched

Once to burn

Twice to worship

Thrice to Watch and whisper and remember

How are you defined?

the goddess has tied herself to earth and life

she touched blistered flesh and cried

The goddess

see Watch the disappointment of her death

I will say this story had a happy ending.

Wouldn’t you agree? You saved the world

Rejoice, martyr, you tasted love and freedom!

And damned Desolation

linger in the voice of people you never met

the words have scarred

And now you are just the moral:

End Recording.

A goddess drinks coffee, falls in love, and dies.

Supplemental:

grieving flames

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second poem ive written for this fandom i dont even like poetry what is happening


End file.
